


Blood From Stone

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's running, from them, and the Skywalkers...but it's too late, the damage is done...and the fear pulls at her mind like the loose threat of a tapestry, threatening to unravel her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood From Stone

**Blood From Stone**

 

Her hands were trembling, breath coming fast. They were right behind her. Those demons that wore a human's skin. She could here their war cries. She gripped her legs, biting into her tongue until it bled.

 

She was surrounded, and like a rabbit, she hid in a thicket. Thorns tearing into her side, but she stayed still, waiting.

 

There was shuffling, as the shadows moved on, and gradually, the howls died off into the distance.

 

Clarke smiled, standing, she ran.

 

That was the wrong decision, horses, she could hear them. Clarke pulled her hands over her ears, blocking them out, but they were getting closer.

 

She was in a maze of trees, each one blocking her escape. She picked up her pace, as if the ground would disappear, and she'd fall into the pits of the earth.

 

Just as she broke free of the trees, she stopped, a cliff. She felt tears prick her eyes, as she looked into the night sky. They were getting closer, so she did the only thing she knew and ran.

 

She fell like a rock into a lake.

 

She didn't even know how to swim, but she needed to stay afloat. She was grasping, for something, anything, but there was nothing.

 

So she blacked out.

 

….

 

_Dancing,_

_She sat there,_

_A young girl,_

_In front of an old TV,_

_As a couple danced_

_across the screen,_

_They were terrible at it,_

_But they were laughing,_

_The girl giggled,_

_They were her mum and dad,_

_But a very long time ago,_

_Before her,_

_When everything was easier,_

_When the Ark was_

_in the sky,_

_And her,_

_She didn't have a care_

_in the world,_

_One day she'd see the Earth,_

_And everything would change,_

_But that didn't matter then,_

_Only dancing,_

_To a song from another time._

 

….

 

 

Coughing.

 

She woke to that gunk clogging her throat. She was heaving, forcing it out. Deep breaths, she wanted...needed air, as much as she could stuff into her lungs.

 

A hand patted her back, another holding her up firmly.

 

She looked into the eyes of her rescuer...and panicked.

 

It was one of them.

 

Her eyes grew wild as she thrashed away, she fell to her side, as breath became harder, shallower. Her legs were pulled to her chin, and she gripped them again.

 

She was going to die. She knew it. They killed, it was all they knew.

 

When they fell from the sky, when her people came down, she was barely five years old, and those people...demons rose from the ground and killed half of the Ark into two days.

 

She'd lost both her parents, in fire and screams.

 

She closed her eyes tightly, as she felt a hand on her shoulder, gripping gently.

 

“It's alright Skywalker. Your safe.”

 

Clarke couldn't believe that she was being soothed by one of them...and couldn't help flinching. “Won't you just leave.”

 

She heard a deep breath, “I can take you back--”

 

“No!” Clarke lashed out, almost violently, pulling the Grounder beneath her. “I'm not welcome back...they'll...it'll be worse that what you'll do to me!”

 

The Grounder paused, looking up at the girl, she could barely believe that this girl had intruded on their land, evading them for months. She was so...fragile. “We won't...maybe we can help you, if you tell me what happened.”

 

Clarke was crying, “I killed someone...I didn't mean to, but they ran into my shot. I was meant to get the deer, but they...no one believed me...so I ran. Now I've broken the treaty...and you'll...your people...I remember that day, the one of fire. I remember everything.”

 

The grounder merely stared up at this girl, the Skypeople were meant to be the monsters that fell from the sky. The wingless angels that chose to fall on their city...rocking the foundations of the weak tethers that held the Grounders together.

 

A war had broken as a result, for seven years, between Grounders, Mountain Men and Skywalkers...the Mountain Men no longer were, and with the need for blood lost, an uneasy peace was made. It wasn't strong, but it was there.

 

The Grounder paused, “Our tribe takes in those that have lost their way. You don't have to be afraid, of them, or us.”

 

Clarke looked down at her, rolling off, she wiped her eyes, watching the sky, “How old are you?”

The Grounder shrugged, “Twenty-one.”

“So you remember the war?” Clarke asked, her voice shaken.

The Grounder laughed humourlessly. “I fought in it.”

Clarke's eyes went wide, as she turned to look at the girl, “But your as old as me...”

The Grounder smiled, “Our people fight from a young age, to be strong...I mainly watched as Anya tore your people apart.”

Clarke shook her head in disbelief, “And you don't want to do that now?”

The Grounder frowned, “Death should never be meaningless.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows, “I never thought I'd hear one of your people say that.”

The Grounder smirked, “I never thought I'd talk to one of you.”

Clarke paused, “What's your name?”

“Lexa,” The Grounder bellowed, as if to make it known to the world, “What about you Skywalker?”

“Clarke,” She replied quietly, as if it were a secret.

 

The two of them just lay there for awhile under the stars, watching. Lexa looked at the girl, the Skywalker was thin, dangerously so...and her clothes clung loosely to her. But she was a survivor...and they could use someone like her. Someone that knew the ways of the Sky dwellers. Someone that was strong.

 

So there they lay, waiting, watching...unsure of what to do with such an odd stranger lying beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
